The 5 Before
by Two-Young-Authors
Summary: The 5 Before The – full - Summary is inside OK everyone knows about Max and the Flock, BUT, Does anyone know about The 5 Before.
1. Summary

The 5 Before_ The –[full]- Summary

OK everyone knows about Max and the Flock, BUT, Does anyone know about The 5 Before:

Midnight-18

Garrett-18

Nyroc/Coryn-17

Star/Sta-16

Kit-15

The 5 Who escaped before Max was ever ABLE to

[FYI 4 years into the future: Max Is 18]

LOVE, Camille of the

Two~Young~Authors


	2. Chapter 1

NYROC POV

I don't know how much longer I have so I will start now. First let me introduce myself and the situation I am in now. My name is Nyroc Fallheart (though everyone calls me Coryn) and I live

with my pain in the ass family. Well they aren't blood related, but they are still family to me. Their names are Midnight, Garrett, Kit-Kat, and Star. We are all around the same age, more or

less. I am 17 Midnight is 17, Garret is 17, Star is 15, and Kit-Kat is 14. The only difference is the few years. What's ironic though is Midnight is the shortest but oldest and she is the leader

of our little (for-now) group.

I looked over at Midnight, she finally looked happy, she looked calm yet somehow alert, and her wings fully spread as we soared over a more rural part of Colorado. Yeah that's right we

have wings. See we aren't exactly human. We are 98% human and 2% avian. In other words we are part bird. The feel of flying is so incredibly cool. Then Kit said "I'm hungry, when do

we eat. "Before Midnight could say anything, I said "when we find some food bird breath", you could basically see the sarcasm dripping from my every word kit looked hurt but said

nothing. Thank God. "Did I, or did I not call a moratorium on bickering?" Midnight roared.

Anyway back to Descriptions. I have pure black hair, brown eyes, and really darkly tanned skin... My wings are pure onyx black. Midnight has almost ankle-length midnight black-blue hair

hence her name midnight, tan skin and confederate gray eyes. Her wings are a gray/black color more gray though. Garret has shoulder-length grey-brown [kinda blond-ish] hair shaggy,

blue-gray eyes and tan skin. His wings are grey, and oh yah he is blind, and depends on Midnight only he wont accept our help only hers [in my option he's too protective]. Star has dirty-

blonde hair, blue eyes and semi-tan skin. Her wings are again black, except for brown and silver feathers at the ends. Kit-Kat has pure blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes, her wings

are pure white

"Let's find a place to land, looks like night is coming" said our Midnight, and as usual Garrett was holding the back of her pants, she's rubbing his arm understandingly. If you ask me

though, I would say Midnight is our "mother-hen" and I am the co-leader, the second in command, since I do a lot of leader work. We sat down in a cave roasting mountain rats. I could

smell the delicious meat roasting over an open flame. "Hmm" I said "something shore smells tasty. The rest of the flock nodded in agreement. Weird I thought to myself. Usually

exterminators were on us about now. The rest of the flock seemed to notice, because they started to tense up. Yeah exterminators. Hybrids of man and bear.

Just as I was thinking about it, the rock/door exploded. Exterminators poured in, and started morphing. Crap. I thought to myself, there are like 40 of them. We took off into the sky, or at

least everyone else did. Just as I spread my wings. One of them grabbed me. I tried to cry out, but my mouth was duck taped shut. Then I saw something frightening. A clone of me shot

into the sky towards my friends. I was hauled into a helicopter, and we took off. Going to the place were death comes as a blessing. They were taking me back to the "University".

MIDNIGHT POV

We took off just before the exterminators could get us. Coryn was trailing right behind again, we were safe for now but I'm worried about Coryn. He doesn't seem like himself, I don't

know why he just doesn't seem normal... but whatever. "CORYN! Catch up you are lagging behind, again!" I cried out annoyed and worried, but mainly pissed off. "Ok" he yelled back

'sweetly' uh? I thought confused since when is Coryn sweet. Whatever I've got to find a cave but until he acts right (his normal sarcastic-self) Star is my second.

I had found the best cave in the world. It had five entrances/exits, and it overlooked a plain with crops, cattle, and pigs! Okay so maybe a normal girl wouldn't say that, but when you've

been on the run, that kind of food comes as a blessing. Unfortunately there are just two problems. 1.) We could only lug up one pig per hour, and 2.) Coryn is the only one who can cook,

well, but lately he has been acting very strange… Too strange it is really starting to scare me.

"Come on guys lets go carry up a pig, I am starved" I said. "Uuugggghhh" my flock responded as we flew down to pick up a pig. By the time we had that thing on the fire we were all sore.

Lucky for us though, Coryn was enough himself to roast pig. When it was done roasting he served it to us. When he gave me my piece "hear you go" he said, in a voice I have almost

never heard him use. It sounded SWEET! When we were done we all went to bed. Coryn agreed to take first watch, as usual.

NYROC POV

I was navigating a maze. Again. This was pure torture, every time I stopped; I got zapped with like one thousand volts or something. Each maze was different, so I couldn't memorize

anything about it. Finally after 12 mazes the "instructors" put me in a freaking dog crate. I was covered in bruises that would probably take years to heal, even with my super speed

healing. Then something incredible happened. "Instructors" came in and I could read their minds. The clone is ready to bring project 22 this is good news. That thought scared me almost

as much as the other guy's thoughts. When the clone brings project 22 we will finally brainwash them to exterminate the schools failed mistakes. There was no way anyone was going to

brainwash me; oh I could not have been more wrong. They took me in some room, and then everything went black

CLONE NYROC POV

I got the message. Time to lure these creatures to their dooms. Exterminators swarmed the cave and took me. When I looked back the others were following, like lambs to the slaughter.  
[Insert evil laugh here]

MIDNIGHT POV

Exterminators flooded the cave and took Coryn. We flew after them but they had a chopper. Of course we all knew where he was being taken, the university. We all shuddered at that

thought, but they had taken one of our own so I was damn pissed. We were flying over Colorado, when our stomachs started to growl. We needed food, fast. We took some time to raid

a summer house (good thing it was spring). Let me tell you these people had everything. Sandwiches, meat, beans, fruit, and a whole bunch of other stuff. We stuffed food in some packs

that we were so keeping. I also grabbed a laptop for me and Coryn; hey we like that stuff, get over it.

Just before we left me and Star went to make some bombs, and discovered we could make them out of anything. So me made hundreds of them and stuffed them in Kat's pack… that way

if they all went off it wouldn't be us in deep trouble. We took some time to take a nap. When I woke up, garrett was already awake; it was early morning of the next day! So I woke up

Star and Kit-Kat by throwing cans at them. "Wake up boneheads it's morning" I said. We were way behind in time, who knows what the "instructors" have done to Coryn.

NYROC POV

The clone had come back from his mission. The others were coming to save me, boy were they going to get a surprise when they saw me. I was ready to chain and brainwash them just

like me. Soon we would all be under the universities control. We would exterminate the failed school project. An instructor came and told me that my flock would be here in six hours. I

went to get ready for them. Chains, tranquillizers, and thousands of exterminators at my command. My former flock wouldn't suspect a thing.  
[Insert evil laugh here]


End file.
